poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall Formal Dance
This is how Fall Formal Dance goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. see Human Rarity's boutique not too far off Thunderwing: Vice Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened! shows her the destroyed decorations. Thunderwing: Isn't this just awful? And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this? Vice Principal Luna: Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this? Thunderwing: Because I have proof. Twilight Sparkle: But... But I don't understand! Optimus Prime: Vice Principle Luna, I can tell you my friend here is innocent of such a deed. Vice Principal Luna: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but... Optimus Prime: What you are seeing is false information. Vice Principal Luna: I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown. Sentry (EG) comes in Flash Sentry (EG): Vice Principal Luna. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them. Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym. Vice Principal Luna: I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Flash. In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me! Flash Sentry (EG): (chuckles) What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I? Optimus Prime: No. You wouldn't. Vice Principal Luna: I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development. hugs Flash Flash Sentry: So, uh, I was wondering. If you aren't already going with somebody, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night? blushes Twilight Sparkle: That would be... Tomorrow night!? No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! I can't! The portal! That'll be too late! panting Optimus Prime: after her Twilight, wait! watches them go Flash Sentry: One "no" would have been fine! and Optimus dash into Rarity (EG)'s boutique and hide behind the curtain see the school is working to get the Fall Formal back on Principal Celestia: clapping All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening. cheering Principal Celestia: So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Princess on your way out! Scott Green: You got my vote, Twilight. Cloudy Kicks: Mine, too! Girl #2: Mine too! Girl #3: Mine too! peaks out of a nearby closet then turns to Snails and Snips Thunderwing: You were lucky she was able to pull that off. The next time I tell you to make a mess of things, show some more restraint. Doesn't matter. I need this to go on just as much as they do. Flash Sentry (EG): Uh, Twilight! runs over to her Flash Sentry (EG): Look, I know you said "no" about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance? Twilight Sparkle: I didn't say "no"! I mean, I did, but... I didn't mean no, to you. I was... Well, what I mean is... yes. I'd love to dance with you! and Flash smile at each other as Optimus watches happily then follows them inside Principal Celestia: First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown. The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle! students cheer Principal Celestia: Congratulations, Twilight. Thunderwing: No! unfurls his wings, revealing he is a follower of Unicron Everyone: gasps Thunderwing: Now! Twilight Sparkle: Why do you want this crown? Thunderwing: Oh I don't want it. Unicron wants it to squeeze the magic it contains out of it and into him and become the most powerful being in the universe! Twilight Sparkle: Not gonna happen! fires his wrist gun at Twilight, injuring her shoulder, causing her to fall Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! runs over to her Thunderwing: evilly At last, the fourth Alicorn Princess falls at the hands of Unicron's most loyal follower. helps Twilight to her feet Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Thunderwing: Misdirect, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You would've made a fine follower of Unicron the Destroyer. Twilight Sparkle: I chose my path. Thunderwing: Then you will die with these weaklings! his guns Join them in extinction! fires his wrist guns at Twilight but she ducks out of the way Thunderwing: Puny Princess. You lack even the Primes' courage. Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer try to escape Thunderwing: Come out, Princess Twilight. We all must fall sometime. Twilight Sparkle: Not all of us can. grabs her Thunderwing: I'll crush you with my bare hand! tightens his grip around Twilight. Thunderwing: Die, Princess. First Megatron, then Bulkhead, then Hardshell, and now you. It's a pity you heroes fall so easily or I might have a satisfaction. suddenly kicks him in the face and Thunderwing drops Twilight into Sunset's arms Thunderwing: Optimus Prime. So glad you could make it. Optimus Prime: Not every being can perish, Thunderwing. Not if they have healing factors. Thunderwing: No. I'll crush you all with my bare hands! Optimus Prime: and winks at Twilight, who winks back I'd like to see you try, you worthless crankshaft. Thunderwing: Nobody calls Thunderwing a worthless crankshaft! charges at Optimus, who ducks out of the way and Thunderwing hits a wall, knocking himself out Optimus Prime: Girls, he won't be unconscious for long. Let's go! gets up and fires his wrist gun at Twilight, injuring her Thunderwing: Fall. Fall! fires two more shots at Twilight, causing her to fall. Thunderwing then approaches Twilight and aims his wrist gun at her. Thunderwing: I would've waited an eternity for this. It's over, Princess Twilight. Twilight smirks Twilight Sparkle: That's what you think. Thunderwing: Wait. You're up to something. sneaks up on him from behind and blasts him in the back Thunderwing: in pain walks over to Twilight Optimus Prime: Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I'm fine. helps her to her feet as Thunderwing recovers Thunderwing: I will rip the Element of Magic from you with my bare hands! Optimus Prime: at Twilight You want the Element of Magic so badly? Take it! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. tries to grab it but it disappears Thunderwing: Give me the Element of Magic now or I'll take it from you! Optimus Prime: You can try. Twilight Sparkle: If you can figure out which one of us has it. Sunset Shimmer: How do you know her? Thunderwing: Sunset Shimmer You forget that Twilight and I go way back. She always went against my thoughts. Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean? Thunderwing: Twilight always rejected my offer to join me. Twilight Sparkle: Than take your shot. fires his wrist guns at Twilight, but she dodges the shots Optimus Prime: While I take mine. brings out the Element of Magic and puts it in his chest Thunderwing: Nooo! to Twilight Twilight is always the one who beared that Element of Harmony. Optimus Prime: I guess you didn't hear. There's another bearer. Thunderwing: Who? Optimus Prime: Me. Thunderwing: What?! turns to Twilight Thunderwing: Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: One shall stand, one shall fall. Thunderwing: Why throw away your life so recklessly? Twilight Sparkle: That's a question you should ask yourself, Thunderwing. Thunderwing: No! I'll crush you with my bare hands! pounces Twilight Sunset Shimmer: I've got to help Twilight. thinks then gets an idea throws Thunderwing to a wall. Thunderwing gets up and throws a shard at Twilight, impaling her in her shoulder. Thunderwing fires his wrist gun at Twilight, who dodges and punches Thunderwing back into the wall. Thunderwing gets back up and activates his sword and gives Twilight a cut on her arm. Twilight punches Thunderwing to the ground. Thunderwing then kicks Twilight and gets up and battles Twilight. Thunderwing: I'll rip out your eyes. throws Thunderwing to the ground. Optimus Prime: Finish him off, Twilight! Do it now! gets ready to finish Thunderwing sees his right wrist gun is still charged and comes up with an idea. Thunderwing: No more, Princess Twilight! Grant me mercy! I beg of you! Twilight Sparkle: You were but mercy. Now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff. is suddenly hit from behind Sunset Shimmer: No you don't, Thunderwing. tackles Thunderwing Twilight Sparkle: Out of the way, Sunset. uses Sunset as a shield and fires his wrist gun at Twilight, getting her in her cut Thunderwing: Fall. Fall! fires two more shots at Twilight, the first shot hitting her in her right elbow and the second shot hitting her in her left shoulder. Twilight then falls as Thunderwing looks on in victory and Sunset looks on in horror. Thunderwing gets up, throws Sunset aside, and approaches Twilight with his wrist gun aimed at her. Thunderwing: I would've waited an eternity for this. It's over, Twilight. her strength, Twilight blasts Thunderwing with her magic Twilight Sparkle: Never! blast sends Thunderwing flying through a wall succumbs to her wounds and falls. Sunset rushes over to her side. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. helps Twilight up as Optimus walks over to them Optimus Prime: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: I'm okay, Optimus. Sunset Shimmer: She's badly injured. Optimus Prime: We need to get her to a hospital. hurry Twilight to Canterlot Hospital Sunset Shimmer: Will she be okay, Nurse Redheart? Nurse Redheart: She's going to be fine. Luckily, she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy. girls continue chasing Snails and Snips until they reach the courtyard where Thunderwing stands ready to destroy the portal Thunderwing: That's close enough! Spike: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Don't hurt him! Sunset Shimmer: She's right, Thunderwing. Don't you dare! Thunderwing: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight. Snips and Snails Let him go. do and Spike leaps into Twilight's arms Thunderwing: You don't belong here. Give me the crown and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home. Twilight Sparkle: gasp Sunset Shimmer: What?! Thunderwing: Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer? winks at Sunset who winks back Twilight Sparkle: No. Sunset Shimmer: And that's your answer right there. Thunderwing: What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your servos. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown! Sunset Shimmer: Looks like it's your choice now, Thunderwing. Thunderwing: Fine. You win. Rainbow Dash (EG): You... are... so awesome! Applejack (EG): I can't believe you were gonna do that for us! Rarity (EG): It's no wonder you're a real live princess! Pinkie Pie (EG): Absoblutely. Fluttershy (EG): Uh-huh. Sunset Shimmer: Hot, girl. Hot. Thunderwing: Oh, yes, she's so very special! Snips and Snails Grab him, you fools! Spike: whimpering Rainbow Dash (EG): Spike! Spike! throws Twilight's crown to Rainbow Dash (EG). Thunderwing tries to catch it but trips Rainbow Dash (EG): Fluttershy! Dash (EG) throws Twilight's crown to Fluttershy (EG) which lands at her feet (EG) picks up [[Category:Scenes]